Under The Midnight Sky
by xXxDreamscapexXx
Summary: A Minho x Reader one shot! This is my first time publishing a story on here so I'll see how this goes :)


**I should probably mention that this is my first time posting on here! You can find this imagine on my tumblr. I posted it there and then I figured I might as well post it here and see how things go. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>You and Minho were close. You could say without a doubt that he was your best friend in The Glade. He was always there for you and you were always there for him. When you felt like it was hopeless and that you would all die with the mystery of the maze never being solved he would be the one to snap you out of.<p>

You knew he would never leave you.

Ever since the day that you woke up in the strange place that The Glade was, Minho was the one who was there to take care of you. The two of you had a strong connection. It wasn't uncommon for the two of you two be found sleeping outside next to each other or for the two of you to share a room. You were just really close.

When you had first arrived everyone was suspicious of you. No one would sit with you or talk to you. They wouldn't even meet your damn eyes. That really hurt you. You had woken up in this strange place just like them with no memory so why couldn't they treat you they did with anyone else? Why couldn't they just treat you like Minho did?

He was the one who reached out to you and didn't isolate you from everyone else. After a month in The Glade they all began to accept you and treat you like you were no different from them. Many of the younger boys even began to see you as a sought of motherly figure, something that Minho always loved to tease you about.

Since then life has been as normal as it could be when you were surrounded by an unsolvable maze but it seemed that today wouldn't be like the rest. You realised that the moment you saw Alby approach you. The look on his face gave it all away and if you were to be honest, you were scared. The last couple of days had been stressful enough with Alby going through the changing. It was with that passing thought that you realised what might be happening.

Had Alby remembered something about you?

"Do you remember anyone?" He had asked in a serious tone, as he looked you dead in the eyes.

"No." You said with worry settling in your stomach.

As much as you wanted your memory back the thought honestly terrified you. If you had managed to forget it all was it really something that you wanted to get back?

"Be honest with me." Alby said in the same serious tone. "Did anyone seem familiar when you arrived here. Did you recognize Minho?"

"What?" You said as your breathing stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the two of you." He said as a small smile set on his lips. "The two of you were so happy. You were dating but then they ruined it."

"What happened Alby?" You asked in an urgent tone. You and Minho had know each other outside The Glade? Not just known each other, but dated each other?

"They split you up." He said before making it obvious that he was about to leave. "That's all I remember but I thought it would be best if you knew."

"Thanks." You said in a whisper that could barley be heard.

There were to many questions swirling through your head and you knew that there was no way you could face anyone. Especially Minho. So with those thoughts you turned and made your way into the Deadheads. Finding yourself in the very corner of The Glade, where one wall met another, you sat yourself down before dozing off.

You don't know how long you slept but when you woke up there was a blanket draped over you and a person sitting next to you. It was Minho.

"You shouldn't scare me by running off like that, you know?" He said with a slight smile that was illuminated by the bright moon. "Alby told me I should go and find you so that's what I did. What happened?"

"Alby saw us when he went through the changing." You managed to get out. You didn't think you were ready to talk about this but you knew you had to. "He said that we were happy… and that we were dating."

As the words left your mouth you felt Minho freeze in his position next to you and you were imminently filled with doubt. Just because you had been happy out there doesn't mean things would be the same in here. What if he didn't like you in that way anymore? You felt two arms wrap around you and a head resting in the crook of your neck.

"I don't know how exactly I felt before all of this but I know how I feel now." He said after he took a breath. "I love you and even if you don't feel the same way I wont change how I feel."

You didn't know what to do in this situation so you did the only thing you could think of. You kissed him. It felt so natural and like you had done it many times before. The kiss was a sweet and simple one that didn't last long but it definitely got your feelings through.

"I love you." You said as you stared into his kind eyes.

"I think I love you more." He said before giving you a quick peck on the lips.

With those words being the said, the two of you fell asleep cuddled up under the bright moon with smiles set onto your faces.


End file.
